Born from Ashes
by DancingQueerYmir
Summary: Kuvira is an apartment dweller with a habit of kitchen fires, while Korra is a Fire Captain. When one of Kuvira's kitchen fires gets more out of control than it should, Korra is by her side. TW: Burns, child abuse


**I haven't written in a long time, but here, enjoy this Korvira firefighter AU.**

 **LoK doesn't belong to me etc.**

* * *

Kuvira cursed as the inferno on her stove spread rapidly. Of all the kitchen fires she'd had, this was the worst, and she was positive that some burnt food shouldn't have caused hell to break out in her kitchen. She cradled her burnt hip and thigh. Who knew burnt flesh could smell so bad? The alarm in the complex was deafening and who the fuck decided to put the kitchen right by the front door? Her door was on fire, like a fast travel portal to oblivion. Finally in a split second decision she decided to just break the door down. Prepping herself she wrapped a wet towel over her arm and charged through the door. She whimpered when flames licked her hands, neck and shoulder. As soon as she was free of the fire, she sprinted down the 7 flights of stairs and out into the parking lot before collapsing to her knees by the fire truck, breathing heavily.

"Hey, you ok?" A heavy gloved hand rested on her burnt shoulder and she hissed in pain.

"Oh shit sorry. Here let me take you to the paramedics." The hand quickly retreated only to scoop Kuvira up entirely and carry her towards more flashing lights. Fabric lightly brushed her burnt thigh and she let out a small whimper. The hand quickly adjusted away from it.

"Put me down, I can walk."

"Just 'cause you can doesn't mean you should." The firefighter glanced down. "Ah I remember you now. You're the one with the kitchen fires." Kuvira looked up at the female firefighter and sighed in exasperation. The woman had completely ignored her request.

"Then you know where to go to put this one out."

"The team is already on it. This one seemed bigger though. Care to tell me what happened?" The firefighter set Kuvira down lightly on the back of a paramedics van, the extent of her burns visible. Korra needed to keep her occupied on anything else.

"I was trying to cook when I heard a pop and suddenly my oven, half the kitchen and I were on fire." A paramedic had started rubbing burn ointment on Kuvira's neck and shoulder and she hissed in pain.

"Those aren't too bad. Might scar a bit, but other than that you're just gonna be uncomfortable for a while. We're gonna have to take you to the hospital for the other ones though. You said you heard a pop?" Kuvira grunted in pain. She couldn't tell if the floor was getting closer or she was falling. Strong hands caught her and straightened her out. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, and then there was a ball of fire and my wall and oven were Dante's Inferno." The firefighter nodded before pulling out a radio.

"Tonraq, its Korra, check behind the stove for electrical damage and gas leakage. I'm riding with a patient to the hospital. I trust your ability to command. Over." The radio was silent again for a moment and the paramedic had moved to Kuvira's hand.

"Will do, Kiddo. Give me an update on the patient later." The radio cut out again. Korra gave a short huff before mumbling something about this Tonraq calling her kiddo and being higher rank. She helped the paramedic lift Kuvira into a gurney.

"Tonraq's my father," she said as she sat next to Kuvira in the van. The paramedic shifted her in a way that her severe burns were above her heart. "Technically I'm a higher rank than him, but he still calls me kiddo and rookie. It gets old." Korra stripped off her fire retardant jacket leaving her in a black sports bra and Kuvira had to keep in a squeak, but was silenced when she was suddenly hooked up to an oxygen tank. The van started to move and Kuvira focused as hard as she could on the firefighter to stay conscious. Korra was ridiculously built for a woman. Like Kuvira knew she was muscular as hell but Korra was way more muscular.

"It must be nice, to have family in the department with you." Kuvira said, trying to distract herself as the paramedic cut away part of her sweatpants and smeared burn cream on her thigh and hip.

"Most of the time, yeah. It can be stressful too. You never know when one of you might get really hurt... I'm Korra, by the way." She held out her hand. Kuvira awkwardly shook it with her bandaged burnt hand.

"Kuvira. Sorry about lighting my kitchen on fire every other week." Korra laughed lightly.

"I'm more worried about your safety then coming out here honestly. Apparently with reason, too. What the hell happened?" She gestured to the bandages.

"My door was on fire, and the doorknob was red hot so I broke it down." Korra's face blanched.

"Kuvira you could've been seriously hurt, you shouldn't have done that." Her voice was laced with so much concern that Kuvira was taken aback.

"Sorry... It just seemed like the best option at the moment...besides I think it's a little late for that." She looked away. A bump in the road caused Kuvira to cry out. She realized for brief moment Korra had held her in place.

"It's ok. I just don't want you to end up looking like me." Kuvira looked over in confusion, sweat dripping down her brow, before looking closer at the firefighter's abs and arms and chest. They were littered with scarred burn patches, some more raised and discolored then others. Kuvira couldn't help but look over at her own shoulder, imagining the amount of pain Korra must've gone through if this pain was considered light to her.

"Hey rookie, this was definitely an electrical vs. gas fire. The outlet behind the stove shorted and the gas hose was loose. Also this person is gonna need a place to stay. I don't think this apartment is livable at the moment. Seems when one plug blew, so did the rest of them. Over." Korra pulled the radio off her jacket.

"Thanks, sergeant. I'll let the occupant know. Over." The van had come to a stop, and Korra grabbed her jacket and tied it around her waist before escorting Kuvira to the burn unit. Before they started to move her, the paramedic lightly draped a sheet over her. She looked over to Kuvira to talk but she hesitated. Kuvira looked pale and her eyes were glassy.

"Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be just fine. I know stuff might not be salvageable but you seem like a strong woman, I know you can get through this. I'm sure a relative can help." Korra lightly rubbed her back but Kuvira shook her head and a few tears escaped.

"I don't have any." Her voice cracked.

Korra's heart broke and the hand rubbing her back faltered. She was silent for a few moments as she helped lift Kuvira into a hospital bed. After the paramedic left and they waited for the nurse, Korra spoke back up, her voice soft and calm. They sat together in silence for a while as Kuvira struggled to get control of her emotions.

"I'm so sorry. I've never lost a parent but I've been close to losing my dad a few times...I can't imagine what that must feel like. If you need anything..." Korra paused, as if a lightbulb went off in her head, "you can stay with me." Kuvira whipped her head up and squinted, tears slowing.

"Isn't that against some sort of code?"

"Nah, we just put out the fires and take care of the injured. The codes aren't as strict as the police or anything." She waved off the question

"Hey, Kiddo." A deep voice spoke from the doorway. They both looked up at a very tall, dark man with a goatee.

"The team was pretty much done when I left. I stopped by to drop off your civilian clothes." Kuvira looked between the man and Korra as he dropped a sports bag in her lap. Korra's mother must be short as hell.

"Thanks, dad. I'm comfy like this though so you really didn't need to." Korra quipped back. Tonraq raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, rookie. Don't come to me or your mum if you get a public indecency ticket." He gave her a light pat on the shoulder and smiled. He looked over to a shaking Kuvira.

"You don't look to hot kid. You may feel like shit right now but you'll be out of here before you know it. I'll make sure you get the best Doc here." He gave her a small nod before leaving the room to go talk to the front desk.

"You don't have to do this. I appreciate it but I'm sure I could find somewhere-" Kuvira was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"Stop that, I want to do this. Besides I can keep an eye on those burns for you too. I probably know how to treat them just as well as a hospital by now." Korra chuckled lowly. It wasn't that Kuvira didn't want to stay with this _extremely_ attractive firefighter, she just didn't want to be a burden. But if Korra didn't mind...

"I'd be grateful to stay with you for a few days." She mumbled, Korra's finger still pushed against her lips. Korra smiled and removed the phalange.

"You can stay until you're all healed up and have your own place again."

"Are you sure? That could take a while-" a whimper escaped her lips as the burn started to throb. A strong calloused hand grasped hers lightly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, look at me. Focus on me, my voice, my face, not the pain, ok?" Kuvira looked up and focused on Korra's face, the feeling of her hand squeezing hers, that calming, beautiful ocean blue full of concern and care. Shortly after, a Doctor walked in to assess the damage.

"Hey, Kuvira. This is Dr. Kya. She's gonna patch you up, ok? I have to go though. Don't worry, I'll be right outside, I promise. When you're ready, I'll come back." Korra gave her hand one last squeeze when Kuvira nodded before letting go slowly and leaving the room.

"This is going to hurt but we're going to need to take your clothes off to get you in a gown, ok?" Dr. Kya asked. She had a gentle soothing voice. It helped Kuvira stay calm. She was scared to use her voice at the risk of crying out so she just nodded again. The nurses helped her out of her pants and shirt, by now she was biting her lip to stay quiet, and put her in a hospital gown, the side where the burn was, rolled up.

"On a scale of 1 being I feel discomfort and 10 being life threatening, how would you rate your pain?" One of the nurses asked as Kya took a closer look at the burns.

"I-I don't know. It's hard to feel." Kuvira shuddered out.

"That's the bad news. This burn is pretty bad. The good news is it wasn't deep enough to affect your femoral artery, but there's still some intensive muscle damage. We're gonna hook you up to an IV with morphine and water to keep you hydrated." Kuvira nodded and for the first time that night looked at her thigh. She wished she hadn't. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was starting to shake. Why was it so damn cold in here?

"I think we're gonna have to do a skin graft. Don't worry, it sounds scary but I've done it many, many times. You'll be fine." Kuvira was just nodding along at this point. She was having trouble focusing. She realized she'd been stuck with an IV. When did that get there? It only took a few moments after that for her to lose conscious.

* * *

When Kuvira awoke, she felt light, like she wasn't in her own body. It only lasted a moment though when she realized there was a pressure on her hand. She partially turned her head looking for the source of the feeling. A woman with a dark bob cut and brown skin was sleeping with her head by their entwined hands. Korra...

Kuvira groaned as the stiffness of her muscles became apparent, particularly in her hip and thigh. Right...the fire. Something about a skin graft. As if on cue, Dr. Kya opened the door to the room and lightly closed it behind her.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked as she flipped a page on her clipboard.

"Stiff," a shiver ran through her, "and cold." The doctor let out a small chuckle as she wrote on her board, her eyes flicking over at Korra. The young firefighter shifted before slowly opening her eyes and sitting up slowly, a yawn on her lips. Kuvira giggled at her disheveled hair.

"Hey, you're awake." The sleepiness in Korra's voice was adorable.

"Hey, Auntie Kya." Korra greeted as she removed her hand from Kuvira's and stretched. She was still in the sports bra from last...night? Day? Whatever. Before. How was she not cold?

"Here." Dr. Kya laid another blanket on top of Kuvira.

"Mmm thanks, Auntie Kya." _Wait what_? She could feel herself turn bright red as Korra threw her head back and cackled.

"Morphine seems to be working. See what you started, Korra? I'm gonna have to hear her call me Auntie Kya every time I come in here now." Kuvira looked between the two women.

"Are you two actually related?" She asked with a slight slur.

"Yes and no. Kya's been a part of my life since I was very little."

"Since you were born. I changed your diapers, kid. Moving on though," she huffed and looked at Kuvira, who was fumbling with Korra's fingers, "your operation went on without a hitch. We had to use a Full-Thickness graft on your thigh, and we took that graft from the inside of your other thigh. That graft area was then covered by a graft from your rear. The graft on your hip was taken from the inside of your injured thigh, but won't be a problem for your recovery. You're going to be fine, especially if Korra's going to be taking care of you. We're gonna have to keep you here for about a week or so though, ok?" Kya's voice was soft as she asked. As she spoke she could see Kuvira get more and more distressed. The young woman brought a bandaged arm over her eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"I feel like Frankenstein's Monster." She exhaled again, trying to steady her breath.

"There's…one more thing." Kya said carefully. A small groan escaped Kuvira's lips and Korra tightened her hold on the woman's hand, rubbing her thumb along the other's.

"Well, because of the damage to the muscle, you're going to be pretty weak in that leg. Physical Therapy will help of course, but I can't guarantee it will ever be at 100%." She saw Korra stiffen slightly and look intently at the injured woman. Kuvira had started shaking before a sob racked her body. This is what broke her. Korra stroked her bangs out of her face, quietly mumbling small comforts.

"Shhh, it'll be ok. We'll work through this." Korra said slightly louder as Kuvira started to calm.

"It's really not," she sniffled, "I'm screwed."

"Don't say that. You're strong. You can do this, and I'll be there to help." Korra comforted, lightly brushing her thumb over the other girl's hand again.

"You don't understand," she wiped her tears with her free hand, "I'm a dancer. I teach dance. I'm the lead in a dance troupe. Fuck, Suyin's going to kill me." She felt like she was suffocating.

"I'm so sorry," Kya sat on the side opposite Korra, "if there was more I could've done, I would have." Kuvira nodded in acknowledgment.

"I know, I just…" She took a deep breath and released it slowly, "I don't really know what else to do. I make my living with dance. I need to call Su, she's probably freaking out wondering why I didn't show for practice. Why the hell is it so cold in here? Why aren't you freezing?" Korra laughed as Kuvira's brow furrowed and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"Burn victims tend to be cold afterwards, plus Korra and I are from the Southern Water Tribe. Cold doesn't really affect us. Also, Suyin is actually my sister-in-law so if you'd like me to call her I'd be happy too." Kya offered. Kuvira squinted at the doctor.

"You're Chief Crankypant's wife? Damn, she did good." Korra was shaking with laughter as Kya turned red.

"I'm gonna go call Su." She muttered and left the room. Korra took a small breath to calm down, and looked up at Kuvira's face.

"I think this morphine is good for you. You seemed kind of uptight last night, no offense." Korra went back to caressing Kuvira's hand with her thumbs. Kuvira was secretly thankful for it. It was keeping her grounded from the drugs taking her too far away.

"I've seen some shit. I struggle to connect with others. I think the morphine is numbing my ass out so much that I literally can't tell what I'm doing, wow you have great biceps and abs." Kuvira's conversations were starting to get a little sporadic, Korra thought.

"All firefighters are ripped. Plus you saw my dad, it might be some genetics." Kuvira laughed lightly at that, and it was like music to Korra's ears. _She has such a beautiful voice_.

Kuvira released her hand from Korra's to lightly stroke at the scars on the firefighter's stomach. Korra's muscles twitched at the contact and she tensed. She looked back at Kuvira and was surprised by the genuine sadness those forest green eyes held. Kuvira said nothing as she gently ran her thumb across the most prominent scar, raised and pale, peeking out from under Korra's trousers along her hip and up her side. The sound of Kuvira's heart monitor was soothing to the both of them. The moment was broken 10 minutes later by the door sliding open and Korra turning to see Kya enter. Kuvira returned her hand to Korra's on the bed and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, Su's on her way. She's bringing you clothes and some other stuff to entertain you while you're here. Apparently Opal's coming with her. I have to go assist on a surgery. Some big shot mechanic damn near blew her hand off when an engine prototype malfunctioned. Do you need anything before I go? Scratch that, ask Korra and she'll get a nurse. I'll be back in a bit to check on you." Kya left again before either could say anything.

Kuvira's stomach growled.

"I never got to actually eat dinner." She said sheepishly. Korra laughed and stood up, their hands still intertwined.

"I'll go get you some food, ok? What do you want?" Kuvira looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Something light, I'm kinda nauseas, honestly." Korra nodded and released Kuvira's hand, the other woman reluctantly letting go.

"I'll be right back, I promise." And with that Korra left the room. She couldn't tell if it was just the intense pain killers or not, but Kuvira would be lying if she said she didn't feel… _something_ , for the firefighter. There was a genuine care, a genuine interest the girls eyes held when they looked at each other that made Kuvira's chest swell. A small smile played on her lips as she thought about how beautiful Korra was. She was pulled out of her daydream when the heart monitor next to the bed started to increase in tempo. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She closed her eyes and focused on getting her breathing under control.

After some time passed, the door slid open.

"Oh god, finally. Food." A chuckle that definitely wasn't Korra answered her and her eyes shot open.

"Oh. Hey, Su. Opal." Suyin and Opal quickly sat next to Kuvira's bed, Su grasping Kuvira's good hand in her own. Opal discreetly pulled out her phone to record her drug induced state.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Su asked gently.

"High as fuck." Opal let out a loud snort. Suyin chuckled lightly.

"I'm assuming you're waiting for food?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, Korra's getting me something in the cafeteria. God, Opal. She's so hot. Like I know firefighters are ripped but damn her eyes, and her smile. She's letting me stay with her when I get out because she knows how to treat burns and I can't walk for a while. I'm ok with that though because her biceps and her abs are just wonderful." Suyin stared wide-eyed at her unusually chatty protégé as she continued on about Korra's muscles, before something clicked.

"Wait, Kuvira," she cut her off, "what do you mean you can't walk for a while? How bad were you burned?" Kuvira's face paled at the question.

"Please, don't hate me." A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Suyin's heart dropped to her stomach.

"What do you mean? Why would you think we'd hate you?" Opal asked cautiously.

"I…I can't dance anymore." The older woman let out a small gasp. "The muscle damage was too much and Auntie Kya doesn't know if I'll ever be 100% again." She continues quietly. Suyin let out a small sigh. She's lost her lead dancer, her protégé.

"That's ok, sweetheart. I'm just glad you're safe. I'm sure the troupe will be more than understanding." Suyin rubbed Kuvira's hand gently. She decided she liked it better when Korra did it.

"You wanna see it? I bet it looks gnarly as fuck." Kuvira grinned. Opal let out a small squeak. Suyin immediately restrained the girl's wandering hands.

"Absolutely not! Opal would probably lose her stomach. My god you curse a lot when you're high." Kuvira squirmed under the other woman's grasp. A dull throb in her bandaged arm made her gasp in pain.

"Mom, my arm." She pleaded quickly and the bandaged arm was released.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I-" Su stopped dead in her tracks. _Mom?_ Kuvira must have realized what she said because she yanked her other hand away and terror was plastered on her face. The heart monitor's tempo increased slightly and became irregular.

"Is everything ok?" A voice asked from the door. Suyin noticed the fire pants and jacket around her waist and surmised it was Korra. She held a tray with 2 bowls of noodles, but lightly set it on a clear table by the bed. Kuvira was staring at nothing, the fear in her features not easing up.

"Kuvira, listen to me. It's Korra, remember? You're at the hospital. I went to get food and now I'm back. Aren't you hungry?" Kuvira blinked a few times, her face softening into one of recognition, and her eyes focusing on Korra's blue.

"Right. Yes. What'd you bring me?" Her voice was soft and gentle, and she tried to sit up but groaned in pain.

Su helped prop her up while Opal stacked pillows behind her back. Korra wheeled over a side table that hovered just above Kuvira's lap. Once again Kuvira's heart monitor filled the silence as Korra helped her get situated to eat. Suyin was beyond worried at this point. Opal had put her phone away. She got a few funny moments on video to show the troupe later, but she was also worried for Kuvira. Perhaps there was more to her dance captain than she realized. Opal nudged her mom and made a nodding motion, while lifting the backpack. Korra sat by the other side of the bed and started at her noodles.

"Oh yeah, we brought you a backpack. It's got snacks, Huan donated some extra sketchbooks and pencils, my iPad, the twins gave you some of their sweatpants and t-shirts, plus we bought you some extra underwear, sports bras and socks. Oh and Baatar donated a pair of TOMS that should fit you. Opal and I are going to head out, but if you need anything, give us a call, ok?" Suyin set the backpack next to Kuvira on the bed, before giving her a hug and kissing the crown of her head.

"Get well soon, sweetheart." Suyin waved and mouthed a 'thank you' to Korra who returned it with a nod.

"Thank you, to both of you, and I-I'm sorry for earlier." Her voice cracked. Someone actually cared about her enough to help out.

"It's fine," Opal hugged her gently, "don't fret, and we're serious if you need something, call us. None of that suffer in silence bullshit." She finished sternly, but her smile betrayed her.

The two women left Korra and Kuvira to their meal.

"I feel like noodles does not constitute as light." Kuvira probed with one eyebrow raised.

"Drink some of the broth first to have something in your stomach, then eat the noodles. Plus, I was having a craving for some seaweed noodles and Narook's was down the street." The dark woman shrugged as she dug into her noodles.

Kuvira shrugged back and started drinking some of the broth. In minutes her nausea was gone and she could stomach the noodles.

* * *

A few days had passed since Kuvira's surgery, and while she doodled or watched TED talks, she couldn't focus. Her morphine had been weaned the slightest bit but she felt she could think a little clearly. The girl had her hospital room to herself while Korra had gone to work. Korra had rarely left her side since the fire, and she knew she wasn't the only one feeling…something. Out of the corner of her eye she'd see the firefighter staring at her and when she'd look back, Korra would smile sheepishly before focusing on something else. She brought her meals and talked her through the pain when it got too much. Every once in a while, she'd catch Korra staring in the distance with sadness in her eyes that made Kuvira's heart ache.

" _You ok?" Kuvira had asked quietly._

" _Of course, eyebrows. That's just my thinking face." She'd grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes._

" _Eyebrows?" Kuvira let the topic drop._

" _They're so on point they could puncture a warship, leaving thousands to drown at sea."_

" _You sure you're not the one on morphine?"_

Currently, Kuvira was conflicted with herself. She'd had an episode not only in front of Suyin and Opal, but in front of Korra. The firefighter had calmly talked her down; like she'd done it before, and that concerned her. What had this girl been through? What sat heavily on Kuvira's mind now however was the fact that she didn't give an explanation to Su or Opal. She knew that she had no obligation to tell them the secrets of her past, but she felt they deserved at least something and maybe, it would be nice to let it out for once. Maybe it was just the morphine talking.

She rummaged in the backpack for her cell phone. Korra had brought it to her yesterday, along with the charger. Surprisingly, it was undamaged. She hesitated over the little white phone symbol. Finally she sighed and pressed the button and held the phone up to her ear. Several rings went by and Kuvira decided if she didn't pick up she'd change her mind.

"Hey, Kuvira. You alright?" _Damn._ She was quiet for a beat as she pondered that question. She sighed heavily.

"No, not really. But not because of my leg. Can you come to the hospital? And bring Opal if you can."

"Of course, sweetheart. Can I ask why?"

"I'll explain when you get here, just…please."

"We'll be there in a bit."

"Ok, See you soon…bye."

"See you soon, sweetie."

Kuvira hung up and took a steadying breath. She could feel a sharp throbbing from her thigh and pressed the morphine button. The numbness was almost instant and she exhaled. The pain over the past few days had been near unbearable, and she was forever grateful for painkillers. She looked down at the doodles in the sketchbook. Most were faces; 'Auntie' Kya, Su, Opal and mostly Korra. Korra smiling, Korra pouting, Korra laughing. She dragged her hand down her face. _I'm in deep._

"Hey, Kid. I need a statement from you." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

"I didn't know a kitchen fire warranted a visit from Chief Crankypant's" _Oh my god, did I actually just say that?_ The Chief quirked her eyebrow and sat in the cushioned recliner next to the bed.

"It does when my sister, wife and two nieces are concerned for the victim's well-being. Besides I was in the area, anyway." She sighed and pulled out a notepad as she relaxed into the chair.

"I apologize for calling you Chief Crankypant's. You kinda got me right when I shot up with painkillers." Kuvira stuttered through her words in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. It's one of the nicer things I've been called. Just tell me what you can remember from that night." Lin seemed grateful for the time to rest and write the report. The Chief was practically sinking into the armchair as she kicked up the foot rest. Kuvira filled in everything from the fire. Lin had to put her back on track when she started to gush about how Korra kept her grounded on the ambulance ride and before the procedure with her nice muscles. It took about 20 minutes to get through all the details with her hazy state of mind.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Both Kuvira and the Chief looked up to see Su and Opal standing at the doorway.

"Collecting a report while I'm in the area, is all. I was just finishing up." The older woman groaned as she got up out of the recliner and held her side, before pulling a digital camera out of her cargo pocket. "If it's ok with you, I'd like to get photos of the injury for my report." Kuvira nodded and looked at Su. Opal was pale.

"Opal, why don't you stand outside for a minute, dear?" Su encouraged her before walking over to grasp Kuvira's hand. Opal obliged and left the room.

"Su, can you hold her blankets and gown up enough so I can take the pics." Lin requested and turned on the camera. Su gave a sound of agreement and gently moved the blankets to Kuvira's other side before slowly lifting the gown away from her hip and thigh. She heard both Su and Lin inhale sharply. _Well that's never good._ Kuvira realized she hadn't seen her injury post-surgery yet. She looked down and instantly regretted it. It literally looked like part of her leg was just…sewn on. She couldn't have been happier when Lin quickly snapped several photos and Su gently set her gown back down and recovered her with the blankets.

A beat of silence.

"Lin, when you say you were in the area… is one of your officers hurt?" Su asked cautiously, trying to change the subject as she motioned for Opal to come back in. Lin let out a short laugh.

"I wrestled a crack head earlier and broke a few ribs. I'm waiting for Kya to finish up with a patient."

"Lin!"

"What?! I'm fine!"

"Out! Go find Kya," she ushered the Chief out of the room, "I swear sometimes that woman acts like 15 not 50." She sat in the recliner and took a frustrated breath while Opal sat in the chair on the other side.

"What did you want to tell us about, sweetheart?" Kuvira squeezed Su's hand and looked down at her lap.

"I…wanted to apologize. For the other day. And um, give an explanation." Su looked like she was about to protest but Kuvira held up her hand. "Please. Let me do this. I need to do this."

"I was born an unwanted child. I was put to work in the house I lived in when I was old enough to understand orders. They were…cruel to me. When I was 8, my mother started punish me a lot more and not care about the consequences. I went to school and the teachers noticed and got me out of there. After that I bounced around the system a lot. Lots of foster homes took me in, but then put me right back because they couldn't handle my anger or depression. I finally found a decent enough home when I was 16. They fed me, clothed me, included me in dinners and vacations, and made sure I went to therapy. When I turned 17 their gift to me was signing me up for your dance academy and I think that was the best thing that ever happened to me," She smiled and squeezed Su's hand lightly before frowning again, "but that abuse stayed with me. When I turned 18, I couldn't stay there anymore, but they gave me good amount of money to start my life. The psychiatrist diagnosed me with PTSD. What you guy's saw was me disassociating and having an episode. It rarely happens anymore, but I think the stress and drugs didn't help." She didn't realize until Opal put a steadying hand on her shoulder that she was shaking.

"Sweetheart…" Su pulled the injured girl into a tight hug as a sob wracked her body. Opal leaned in and hugged her other side, stroking her hair. Kuvira felt overwhelmingly sad, but also like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She also felt loved, something she hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

"Kuv, you know you're family to us. We love you. Wing and Wei especially; they love to spar with you. Huan likes, and I quote, 'how raw your portraits are,'" Kuvira laughed at Opal as she wiped her tears away, "Baatar loves to bounce his engineering projects off you, and I just love you. You have a heart of gold, and after hearing how much fucked up shit you've been through, that makes you even more admirable." Kuvira lightly squeezed Opal's hand on her shoulder with her own bandaged one. Opal settled into the bed next to her uninjured side and the other woman lightly rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you both, for everything. You've always showed me a kindness I've never experienced before. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She spoke softly. It was…nice, letting her guard down; letting the walls crumble.

"Kuvira, you don't owe us anything and if you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay at the estate with us. Lord knows we have plenty of room." Suyin chuckled through the last bit. Kuvira gave an apologetic smile as she shook her head.

"I think Korra would be heartbroken if I decided to leave. She was talking non-stop yesterday about someone to watch MMA and play videogames with. Besides, I think I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to be with her too." Su smiled and nodded knowingly as they sat in comfortable silence. Opal rested her head on Kuvira's and relaxed into the pillows. The silence was broken by Kuvira's rumbling stomach.

"Why don't you two stay here while I grab some food for all of us?" Su got up and grabbed her purse before kissing the crowns of both girls' heads and left the room.

When she returned, she found both girls asleep and Korra in the recliner holding Kuvira's hand. The bandages on her calf and the cast on her slung arm didn't escape her attention either. She was once again sporting her sports bra, and the injured leg of her fire-pants was rolled up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Su worried quietly as she sat in the other chair. Korra gave a lazy shrug, her ash face wincing in pain.

"Building collapsed." She declared nonchalantly. Su's eyebrows almost flew off her face.

"What?!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. The sleeping girls shifted as they woke.

"Mmm…Mom?" Opal cracked her neck and stretched her back forward. "What's goin' on?" She mumbled. Kuvira stirred slightly but calmed when she saw Korra's hand intertwined with hers.

"You're back early," She rasped out. She looked up to Korra's face and shot straight up upon seeing the ash and the cast on her arm, "what happened?! Are you ok?" Korra chuckled and nodded. Opal was almost shoved off the bed and grumbled sleepily.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Caught a beam before it fell on one of my men. Broke my elbow. And my collarbone. And some other stuff." Kuvira's heart monitor spiked. Opal laughed out loud. Kuvira blushed deep red and shoved Opal out of the bed. Su handed her daughter a salad in a plastic container.

"Don't laugh at me you asshole. Eat your damn salad. Fucking vegetarian." She chided. Korra and Su were both laughing now and Kuvira punched Korra lightly in the good arm.

"Ow! Damn, what have you been doing in here? That was like getting slugged by a rock." Not as lightly as she thought, as Korra shook out her arm. Kuvira rolled up the sleeve to her gown and flexed.

"You've spent literally days gushing about how great my muscles are, high as hell and here you are, just as ripped as I am." Korra deadpanned as Kuvira put her arm down. Su set a salad in front of Kuvira.

"I am not." Kuvira protested as she started to dig into her food.

"Yes you are." Opal and Su chimed in.

"We've seen you in the locker room." Su snickered.

"You're fucking ripped." Opal finished. Kuvira seemed to sincerely ponder this for a good minute as she ate.

"Oh woah, you're totally right."

Opal choked on her salad and Korra snorted.

* * *

It was Kuvira's last day in the hospital. Apparently one of the perks of being a fire fighter is not only the good pay, but you get a shit ton of time off when you're injured. Korra had stayed by her side ever since she'd broken her elbow. She even slept in the armchair next to Kuvira at night while their hands were mingled together. Korra shared funny stories of her aloofness as a child to pass the time. Kuvira responded with stories of dances and pranks the troupe would play on each other. Well, mostly on Kuvira, since they tried to loosen up the uptight dance captain. It usually worked.

Korra had also told her how she'd gotten her scars. One from saving a large dog she'd later adopted, one from being bit by said dog, one from getting hit with a flaming door. Little by little Kuvira learned where all of Korra's scars came from but two; The one that spread from her hip to her ribs and the deep straight line on her lower back.

" _What about that one?" She'd asked, brushing her fingers along a marred, pale side. Korra's face shifted from a smile to frown._

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry. You don't have tell me-"Korra squeezed her hand and shook her head._

" _No, no, it's fine. Just…how about when we get to my place, and you're settled, we can talk about it, and if you like, you can vent your traumas to me, too. Then we can marathon Disney movies afterwards and huddle under blankets as I yell at Scar for letting Mufasa die." She smiled again, a real smile, and stared into Kuvira's eyes. Kuvira nodded gently._

" _Spoiler Alert." The injured woman muttered._

" _What the hell do you mean 'Spoiler Alert'?! Who the fuck hasn't seen Lion King before?" She asked incredulously. Kuvira smiled sheepishly as she sunk into her pillows._

Kuvira had the bandage that was sewn onto her changed earlier in the morning and had to wait 2 weeks before coming back to get it removed. She didn't get to bathe or shower until then, and she was already starting to feel disgusted. _I swear to god I'm never cooking again._

"You have this look of pure disgust on your face right now. You want a shower, don't you?" Korra teased and the other woman groaned in displeasure.

"Yes, so bad. My hair feels like a grease trap, and I'm pretty sure I reek of sweat." She complained. Korra gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry. I can help out with that when we get home." Korra promised, completely oblivious to the fact that she just referred to her house as their home. Kuvira noticed, though, and it made her heart skip a beat. _Thank god I'm not still hooked to the heart monitor._ Kya walked in before Kuvira could inquire further and started to gently unhook her from the last of her IV's.

"You're all set, Kuvira. I trust Korra to take good care of you. A nurse will be in shortly with a wheel chair. Korra can help you into some clothes." She shook Kuvira's hand as she thanked her and left the room. She rummaged in her backpack for a pair of sweat's the twins gave her and a t-shirt. She found a gray pair of sweats and green long-sleeved shirt.

Korra looked at anything but Kuvira as she slowly helped her into the clothes. A nurse came in with the promised wheelchair a moment later, and Korra patiently helped Kuvira struggle into the chair. She couldn't help but be reminded of a darker time in her own life. She shook her head. Kuvira needs the help now. Korra won that battle; Kuvira needs help fighting hers. The woman was silent as the firefighter wheeled her to the car and helped her into the back seat. She ran the wheelchair back to the nurse before getting in the car and driving towards her modest home in the suburbs. Sometime later, something registered in Kuvira's head.

"I can't help but feel like we should've stolen that wheelchair. How am I supposed to get in your house?" Korra exhaled sharply at Kuvira's inquiry.

"I, uh, I already have a wheelchair at my house."

"Oh. Okay." Kuvira must've seen the discomfort on the woman's face because she didn't prod further.

A bit later, they pulled into a short driveway in front of a decent sized, quaint brick house. Korra shut the car off and stepped out before opening the garage. Kuvira's eyes widened in surprise. The garage had been transformed into a den. A TV hung on the farthest wall, a 'U' shaped couch in the center of the room on top of a rug. The walls were decorated in Southern Water Tribe pelts and decorations, as well as posters for MMA fighters and Hockey teams. One side had a fridge behind a bar. It was possibly the cutest thing she'd ever seen because it so obviously screamed Korra.

Her door opened suddenly and a dark arm was offering its hand. Kuvira accepted it gratefully, pulling herself to the edge of the seat, the wheelchair only a foot away. Korra supported her on her weak side until she sat into the cushioned seat. Kuvira exhaled happily as she relaxed and smiled up at Korra.

And suddenly it hit her. 10 days.

It took her 10 days to fall in love with this woman, and she was 100% ok with that.

The next thing she knew she'd grabbed Korra by the front of her navy blue RCFD t-shirt and lightly pressed her lips against the other woman's. The firefighter pressed back gently as she brought her good hand up to cup her cheek, gently swiping her thumb across the beauty mark under Kuvira's eye. It was a tender kiss, one of care and sincerity, and when they pulled apart, Korra gave the injured woman that beautiful smile she wore so well. Kuvira returned it as the firefighter stood and pushed Kuvira towards the garage.

"Welcome home."


End file.
